The Infant
The Infant is one of Naraku's incarnations in Inuyasha. He was created in Mt. Hakurei after Naraku disposed of the part of his heart that was Onigumo (and still loved Kikyo) in order to kill the priestess. The Infant was exactly that, and so he had no combat abilities, but instead spent most of his time corrupting people and searching for the Border to the Afterlife. He was voiced by famous voice actress Chiara Zanni. Biography The Infant was born within Mt. Hakurei during the Band of Seven arc, and was immediately placed in Kagura's care after Naraku broke free from the mountain. They traveled to a castle and lured Inuyasha's group there. The Infant revealed that since Kikyo's apparent death, Kagome was the only one who could sense the jewel shards, and he intended to use her as "his eyes." He read her mind and tried to find her weakness, only to find that her soul was apparently pure, until he found that Kagome thought Inuyasha loved Kikyo more, and was more concerned with finding her. It worked for a time, but Kagome became defiant, claiming she didn't harbor a grudge towards Kikyo. Inuyasha eventually came to her rescue. Search for the Border to the Afterlife Naraku then learned that the final jewel shard was located at the Border to the Afterlife. Some time after, reports of monks being slain by a woman with a baby began spreading. Inuyasha's group went to find Mushin, who they thought was in danger of dying. It turns out Kagura and The Infant, the two responsible, were not interested in him, as he was apparently not powerful enough. The Infant had been reading the minds of monks in order to find the Border to the Afterlife. Eventually, they came across a monk named Shinsen, who was powerful enough to split The Infant in half, presumably killing him. He remained alive, however, and his other half matured to create Hakudoshi. After this point, The Infant became less prominent, but it was revealed that The Infant was Naraku's heart, meaning that slaying him would slay Naraku as well. Betrayal Eventually, Naraku learned that his enemies knew about his heart, and acquired the Fuyoheki, a stone that concealed demonic auras, making his heart undetectable. However, The Infant also took advantage of this fact, and began plotting to overthrow Naraku, with the aid of Hakudoshi and his demon construct Moryomaru. He was hidden inside Moryomaru, and after attempting to recruit Kagura to his cause, she told Inuyasha and his group about this. Following Hakudoshi's death, Moryomaru and The Infant traveled for a time, absorbing various demons to become more powerful that Naraku. The pair made a mistake when they tried to absorb Naraku himself, who turned it around for himself and absorbed them instead. Powers and Abilities *'Mind-Reading/Corruption' - had the ability to read people's minds, finding their weaknesses and corrupting them. *'Demonic Aura Concealment' - after acquiring the Fuyoheki. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Inuyasha Villains Category:Kids Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Traitor Category:Demon Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Deceased